The Curse of Life
by Kyndeyrn
Summary: Ok, this is a REALLY random oneshot Zelda story, but hey it has Vampire!Link and what could be better than that?


A/N: I really don't know what compelled me to write this fic. I guess a combination of boredom and an overdose of Rent music. It's rated T for violence and suicide, but those are the only warnings.

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda there would be a lot more blood and Twilight Princess would have come out last winter…

Dead leaves rustle softly under padded boots as he stalks softly through the forest. His pointed ears pick up small noises carried faintly on the softly moving air. The night flickers around him, illuminated in parts by the fairy darting about slightly above his head. It was an annoying creature to say the least, though it was quite useful at times.

He stops suddenly, body tensing as he becomes one with the darkness that engulfs all of Hyrule in the shadowy time of night. A bow appears in his hands, an arrow already knocked. The string is drawn in one quick fluid movement and the projectile is unleashed. The shaft pierces the dark creature through the membrane that serves as a wing and it flails about on the ground in pain, blood leaking from its injured wing. The hunter curses his bad shot, as he had hoped for a clean kill, but never the less rushes over to the injured keese.

In one swift motion his sword is drawn and for the hundredth time he tells himself to just buy a knife. A second later the unfortunate mammal's head hits the ground with a thump and warm blood begins to spurt from its now open veins. The man brings the creatures severed neck to his mouth and begins to suck at the fresh crimson fountain. When all the fluids have been sucked out of the being the man lifts his head, moonlight glinting on his blood-stained fangs. Ruby red droplets fall from his lips, dripping onto his green woven tunic. He licks the last of the congealing blood off his sword blade and returns it to its sheath.

The next morning dawns cold and cloudy. Link has returned to his normal Kokiri self, all vampire qualities gone from his being. At least for the present. Horse hooves sink into the soft ground as he urges the animal on to greater speeds. A light drizzle begins to spot the already moist earth and soon link is tearing across the earth, running as far as he could, though he knew it was pointless.

Very soon, a distant howl could be heard, signifying the coming of night. Pointed fangs grow painfully in Link's mouth and his eyes began to glow a deep scarlet. His mind began to focus on one thing and one thing only: blood. He goes through the same process as the previous night: slaying an unfortunate keese and feeding upon its juices. Then, once again, his mind and body returned to normal with the arrival of dawn.

He had gone through this process for as long as he could remember, well ever since he had defeated Gannon over a century ago. With the monster's death he had been granted the gift of nearly eternal life, that is he could only die by taking his own life, a blessing and a curse in itself, but he had also undergone this transformation. Every night he was doomed to morph into this beast as a cruel reminder that all evil had not departed from this land. In fact, the only way to rid the world of all remaining evil was for him to die.

This day passed as swiftly as the previous one and all too soon it was night again. He returns to his form of evil and begins to cast about for food. Only something is wrong, he can't find another living thing in the vicinity. Hunger gnaws at his stomach, taking all logic from his thoughts. Blood! He needed blood, something, anything to sink his aching fangs into. A quick movement, a flicker of light. He acts without a thought, tearing at the flying object, sinking his jaws into it. Too late does he realize that it is his fairy, his only and last companion. He stops the frenzy in horror, staring down at the twisted and dull form that had once shined so brightly. Sorrow grips him in its icy claws. How he had complained about that creature, how it had annoyed him so, and yet, now that it was gone, all he felt was unbearable loss. His only friend…

Suddenly, all life strikes him as pointless. He is cursed, he is evil itself and he has destroyed the last thing that had cared about him. He lets out an inhuman snarl that rises in pitch and volume until it is a howl that defines misery itself. In a fury born of anguish he tears at the world around him with the fiery blade of the Master Sword. It is not enough, he must destroy more, unleash his wrath upon the world that has cursed him so. His tears at everything with tooth, nail, and sword alike until the first signs of dawn penetrate the eastern sky.

As the curse retreats to the deep recessed of his troubled mind, his anger also departs. He stands alone in a field of destruction. Trees in shambles, ground torn up, and plants mutilated beyond existence and his all his doing. But not even the damaged landscape can rival the chaos and despair that is ravaging his soul. So much pain, _too_ much pain. He could not live any longer, not continue to dwell in this hellish half-existence, especially now that he had no one, no reason for staying alive. With a roar he picked up his sword a plunged it into his own tainted heart. Blood burst from the wound and he eagerly began to drink it, not caring that it came from his own veins. His eyes burned a searing shade of red as he thrashed about in his final feast. Then with a shudder the malevolence that has controlled him for so long rampages out of his body imploding as it hits the air in a cloud of pitch black smoke. He convulses one last time, and then lies still. The curse has ended.

A/N: Well I must say I'm glad that's over. That was my first Zelda fic and most likely also my last. I really don't know what it is with me and writing suicide fics late at night. Well review and tell me what you think…believe me I completely understand if you flame me on this…


End file.
